Kaltran Howkings
Kaltran Howkings-Hakaisha was a human female who worked as an officer for the Imperium and was the bride of Hakaisha in 66 ABY. Biography Early Life Kaltran was born on Dantooine in 35 ABY to Wentar Howkings and her husband. When Kaltran turned 6, her grandfather gave her a diary which she then recorded her life and thoughts in. Kaltran usually kept this diary in a red box that required a key, but it is not specified when she started doing this. When she turned 10, her father vanished and was then presumed dead. Later in life, Kaltran met Hakaisha laying on the ground, similar to many other people who have done so. Years later, she went camping in Dauf Lake, later deciding that she would want to get married there. In 43 ABY, Seu Terup was murdered by a Dark Jedi named Aneuro. Hakaisha, as an ILE agent, was sent to Dantooine to investigate. In 50 ABY, Phuong and Kaltran fought over a boy called Jax Willmar, in which Kaltran won. It has not yet been revealed when Kaltran's grandfather died. Military Career When Kaltran was about 30, she worked for the Imperium as an Ensign under the command of Admiral Bastex. Bastex drank heavily and even sexually harassed Kaltran. It is unspecified whether he sexually harassed her frequently or in just one event, but she declined, nonetheless. When Hakaisha came to retrieve Kaltran from Bastex's Star Destroyer, Bastex ordered men to kill him. Hakaisha then outsmarted Bastex and told him that Kaltran would no longer be working in his Star Destroyer. During this time, Kaltran was kidnapped by Hical Arees. Hakaisha and Thrawn came to rescue her. It is likely that she expected a kiss when Hakaisha untied her while Thrawn was distracting Hical. When Kaltran was loose, she detatched Thrawn's jetpack, using it to kill Hical. After the fight, Kaltran, Hakaisha, Thrawn, Cyn Ors, Brian Heck, Jarael, and Damballa all rode in a transport away from Bastex's exploding Star Destroyer. While in the cockpit, Hakaisha and Kaltran kissed for approximately 29.9 seconds and then she proposed. The Wedding One year later, Kaltran and Hakaisha set their wedding to take place on Dantooine in the Temple of Dauf Lake with her mother. In preperation, she was joined by her friends including Aijourose Mason and two girls called Mily and Fami. She was also in the company of a young boy called Fulif Willmar. Later, two of her friends named Hoa and Phuong appeared, claiming that they had been saved by Zaisha. On the day of the wedding, Kaltran was in the Temple of Dauf Lake, making her dreams come true. Her mother presented her a necklace, that was gift from Kaltran's grandfather for the day she got married. Seconds after the Wedding ceremony, Grand General Zaisha drew a blaster pistol and shot Kaltran before fleeing on a speederbike. Appearances *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: The Galactic Imperium *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: All the King's Men *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: One Shot, One Kill *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Point of No Return Category:Non-Player Character